<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Will Tell by digthewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368714">Time Will Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter'>digthewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom Harry, Community: dracotops_harry, Dialogue Heavy, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needed a place to crash and hide, Draco provided that and eventually, he provided more than just a sofa to sleep on. Harry found a way to Draco's bed, but will he ever be able to find his way into Draco's heart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Draco tops Harry 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Will Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> # 43 by - <span><a href="http://xanthippe74.tumblr.com"></a><a href="http://xanthippe74.tumblr.com"><b>xanthippe74</b></a></span><br/><b>Warning(s):</b> NOTE: this fic is not kind to Harry's friendships and his relationships with the Weasley family.  Rated: PG-13 for language. No explicit sexual content. Angst with a fluff and happy ending.<br/><b>Author's Notes:</b> Written for Prompt: <i>Harry and Draco aren't sure if they still dislike each other. But sometimes Harry needs what only Draco can give him... and Draco's more than happy to give it to him, as long as no one finds out</i>.<br/>All my thanks to <span></span><a href="http://josephinestone.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a href="http://josephinestone.livejournal.com/"></a><b>josephinestone</b> for the beta. All the remaining mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>It had started with a simple request…</i>
</p><p>Harry steps through the Floo and dusts off his robes, his heart pounding, as he is almost always nervous when arriving at Draco's one bedroom flat in Muggle London. </p><p>He always tells himself the same thing: "No one's going to come looking for me here." He had needed a place to stay, and Malfoy had offered him one. </p><p>Or well, his sofa. </p><p>Draco understands — it's also a statement Harry often repeats to himself. He's, also, just as tired of all the attention.  The endless pictures in the papers. The endless questions Harry's friends and their families ask. </p><p>Once, Harry had thought of them as <i>his</i> family but then things had started to change. He is the one who breaks up with Ginny, because it's what she asks him to tell everyone. She requests for Harry to stay quiet, so he does. He knows the pressure is also on her—the spotlight as once the Saviour's girlfriend, and now, a Quidditch celebrity herself; she can't escape the gossip mill, the prying eyes, the constant criticism. </p><p>Then, he met Malfoy at a Ministry Gala. </p><p>Then he meets Malfoy again and again until he's meeting Draco at the local pub around the corner from his flat. Until…Harry is now showing up at Draco's flat with a bottle of Ogden's and then they drink so much, they pass out. </p><p>Harry wakes up usually in the middle of the night under a comfortable duvet. He often leaves before breakfast. </p><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="small"><br/>      </span>
  </p>
  <p>⏳</p>
</div><span class="small"><br/>  </span><p>Draco, for the most part, seems fine with their <i>arrangement</i>— it is sort of a weird friendship, and nothing else. </p><p>Harry knows he feels more. He has since the first night he came to Draco's flat. Since the moment he decided to keep coming back. But their friendship never crosses any lines, and that's fine, it really is. </p><p>When Harry sees Draco at another gala, he nods, and Draco nods back. They never speak in public places—nothing that's more than a cordial hello or goodbye. In crowded lifts at the Ministry, their hands brush together, and Harry tries not to feel the tingle which goes up his spine because he's convinced Draco doesn't feel it. And if Draco doesn't feel it, then Harry doesn't have to. </p><p>They attend the same Quidditch games, but they never sit together. After the game, Harry stops by Draco's flat and they talk about their favourite moments. They make bets on what the <i>Prophet</i> is going to gossip about the players. </p><p>It feels good to laugh with someone. Especially when that someone is genuinely laughing at Harry's jokes, or when that someone makes fun of Harry without any reservations. </p><p>Ron is like that. But this is different. It <i>feels</i> different. </p><p>When Harry starts to suspect his feelings crossing the line of friendship again, he turns to leave. </p><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="small"><br/>      </span>
  </p>
  <p>⏳</p>
</div><span class="small"><br/>  </span><p>It starts with the statement, "You don't have leave, Potter." </p><p>"It's late." </p><p>"You can stay." </p><p>"Your sofa isn't all that comfortable, Malfoy." </p><p>"You can sleep in bed with me." </p><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="small"><br/>      </span>
  </p>
  <p>⏳</p>
</div><span class="small"><br/>  </span><p>Feelings often explode one after the other, when allowed out. It's best to pack it all in, and not let it show. Harry isn't very good at this. </p><p>He needs what only Draco can give him. At first, it was a place to crash. Now, it's the warm body next to him every other night of the week. There isn't even a pretence anymore. He shows up whenever he feels like it, and Draco doesn't question it. </p><p>Sometimes he leaves before breakfast. At times, he makes the coffee while Draco whisks the eggs and fries the bacon. </p><p>It's in this flat, and nowhere else, Harry feels like he can breathe.</p><p>They don't talk about what it all means, and in the beginning it is okay with Harry. When they see each other in public places, by chance, Draco is better at ignoring him. Harry's friends ask him why he's "staring at Malfoy, again?" </p><p>When they see each other, expecting it, Harry still fails at being nonchalant. But he thinks he's getting better—they question him less, and Harry thinks no one else knows he's about to lose his shit. </p><p>Draco works the room the way he can. He's charming, or at least he's trying. He still needs the validation of the Wizarding World which Harry wishes he could give him. But it isn't like this with them. Draco doesn't need anything from Harry. He only wants him when they are alone in his bedroom.</p><p>The questions and comments from others are still there, but they have changed in tone. </p><p>"You look happy."<br/>
"Are you seeing someone new?"<br/>
"Do you want me to set you up?" </p><p>He likes the secret he shares with Draco. He likes how Draco doesn't want to announce their—whatever this is—to the world. But when Harry is alone, and he sees others holding hands, dancing together, kissing, he wishes he could do this with Draco, too. </p><p>The private dinners are nice. The conversation is great. The sex is incredible. </p><p>And he knows, he doesn't need the validation of being seen in public to know he <i>belongs</i>—but he also simply cannot expect Draco to move in with him. </p><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="small"><br/>      </span>
  </p>
  <p>⏳</p>
</div><span class="small"><br/>  </span><p>Harry thinks the beginning of the end comes when Draco announces he has a date to the next charity event. </p><p>"What do you mean a date?" </p><p>Draco claims he can't say no to the invitation of accompanying a wealthy wizard from France to the gala because Draco is single. </p><p>"You're <i>single</i>?" </p><p><i>And what the fuck have we been doing for the past six months?</i> Harry doesn't ask. </p><p>He's assured it's only for show. That—just because Draco is going to be on the arm of another man, a wealthy, older, and good looking wizard, doesn't mean he'll be going home with him. </p><p>"You knew from the beginning <i>this</i>..." Draco gestures between them, "was never going to go public."</p><p>"You're right sweetheart," Harry says, getting up off Draco's bed and collecting things. "I knew this. Have a great time." He Disapparates home and doesn't attend the event. </p><p>Instead, the night of said gala, Harry goes to an exclusive wizarding club to make himself feel better. He gets a lot of attention in these places, and usually, it's not his scene, but he knows he needs something <i>different</i> to distract him. </p><p>He isn't one to surround himself with people fawning all over him—but he has been spending far too much time in private, and the <i>Prophet</i> has started to write their speculations of what they think he's been doing. If he goes to a club once, it'll be gossip enough for them to back off and lose track of the real story. </p><p>It is what he tells himself.</p><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="small"><br/>      </span>
  </p>
  <p>⏳</p>
</div><span class="small"><br/>  </span><p>"If it isn't eligible bachelor no. 1, Harry Potter." </p><p>Harry looks up from his drink to find Theodore Nott sitting next to him. </p><p>"Hardly," replies Harry before he offers a handshake to Nott. </p><p>"Haven't seen you around in these parts in a long time, Potter," Nott says with a smile, and Harry can feel others' eyes on him. He ignores it. </p><p>"Yes. I've been busy." </p><p>"Good busy or bad busy?" </p><p>Harry laughs. And then there's a camera click. "That didn't take long," he mumbles to no one in particular. </p><p>"Like I said bachelor no. 1." </p><p>Harry gives Nott a soft smile. "Good busy. Still am. Sort of. You?" </p><p>Nott shrugs. "Sort of getting over a bad break up, to tell you the truth." </p><p>"I'm sorry to hear so. You used to come here with someone. I mean, I think so. I'm afraid I never actually paid attention." </p><p>"Given how all the attention's always on you, I'm impressed you'd noticed." </p><p>"Please don't remind me. I can only imagine what they'll publish in tomorrow's paper." </p><p>Nott places a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezes it. "I can bet they'll have something already in the evening edition." </p><p>"Is that why you're here?" Harry asks and immediately feels like an arsehole. "Sorry, I clearly don't have very many friends." </p><p>Nott doesn't look offended. "No need to apologise, Potter. I saw you sitting here and thought I'd come and say hello. But, if you and I are caught talking and a picture makes it in the papers, I am not <i>completely</i> against it." He looks like he's trying to read something in Harry's face. "If you'll allow—" </p><p>"That's perfectly fine. Just keep a bit of distance, if you can," Harry says, grinning. "Trying to make someone jealous?" </p><p>"Maybe. Or maybe—trying to prove to myself I don't need someone." </p><p>"Well, if I can use my celebrity status to delude ourselves into thinking we don't need other people—it sounds like good service. I'll have to warn you though, I'm not very good company." </p><p>"I never said I was going to amuse you with interesting stories, either." </p><p>"Brilliant," Harry says and he finishes his drink before ordering them another round. </p><p>They stay at the bar for a long time, and when it's almost closing, Harry and Nott nod at each other and bid their goodbyes. Harry doesn't know if he'll ever see Nott again, and wishes him luck with whatever it is bothering him. He's grateful for Nott since for at least part of the evening, he's managed to distract Harry from his own worries. From his jealousy. </p><p>Draco is on a date tonight. Somewhere out there as a fancy Ministry gala is winding down, Draco might be holding hands with someone else. Might be kissing them goodnight. Might be taking them home. Even if Draco had said it's all for show, how is Harry to be certain? </p><p>And as Harry makes his way home, he wonders, if Draco even spared one moment to think about him. </p><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="small"><br/>      </span>
  </p>
  <p>⏳</p>
</div><span class="small"><br/>  </span><p>Nothing shocks Harry more than finding an angry Draco Malfoy waiting for him by his door. Draco has never come to Harry's home. They've talked through the Floo, but he's never stepped through it. </p><p>Now, he's standing there, looking like a million Galleons, and furious. </p><p>"What's going on?" </p><p>"What is this, Potter?" </p><p>Draco throws the newspaper at Harry which bounces off him. </p><p>"What is it?" Harry summons the paper off the floor and then he realises what it is. It's what he and Nott had been talking about. It's actually there—in front of him. He gives a small smile. At least Nott's wish has come true. His own night is about to take a turn he didn't expect.</p><p>"I have neighbours," replies Harry as he opens the door to his flat and walks in, "Come inside." </p><p>The evening edition of the <i>Prophet</i> hovers mid-air in Harry's sitting room as he closes the door and locks it behind him. Harry and Theodore Nott, several pictures of them, talking, laughing, hands on each other's shoulders, are on a loop. By all means, it looks exactly like what Nott had wished it to be—bloody Slytherin had probably planned it all, anyway. </p><p>"Are you jealous?" are the first words escaping Harry's mouth. </p><p>Draco looks shell-shocked, and then a little offended.</p><p>"I mean isn't it why you're here? To make a passing judgement without even allowing me a chance to explain this." </p><p>"Nott is a business associate," says Draco, "If you were going to fuck someone to try and hurt me—" </p><p>"So that's what this is about? Me wanting to <i>hurt</i> you? What would I gain from that? Are you already not aware of what you give me? Do you already not know you give me something no one else can? You think I'm foolish enough to ruin that for myself. By <i>fucking</i> your business associate." </p><p>Draco doesn't say anything. Harry reckons he has no words. What exactly is the accusation? He can't figure it out. What is Draco's angle? Is he upset Harry's caught on camera with someone else? Does he think Harry would actually fuck someone else? Does he <i>in his right mind</i> think Harry would fuck someone close to Draco to hurt him? </p><p>"It's as if you have learned nothing about me this past year..." Harry mumbles. And then a moment later, "I'd like you to leave." </p><p>Draco's eyes widen then and then his body is rigid. He looks frozen solid in his spot. Should he move forward? Take a step back? He's unsure. Harry's never seen him like this. Usually, Draco Malfoy is so calm, and poised, and seems to always know how to act and what to say. Right now, he can't tell his head from his arse. </p><p>Harry takes joy in this. </p><p><i>Go on then, mother fucker,</i> Harry wants to say. <i>You started it.</i></p><p>Without a word, Draco Disapparates in front of Harry's eyes, and Harry all but collapses onto the sofa in his sitting room. </p><p>Defeated. </p><p>Every ounce of self respect he'd gained by spending his evening with Nott—every part of him that was feeling good about having had his distance from Draco—has evaporated. He's nothing but an empty shell. </p><p>He <i>needs</i> Draco. </p><p>Not because being around him makes the chaos go away, but also because, being around him makes Harry feel like <i>just Harry</i>. </p><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="small"><br/>      </span>
  </p>
  <p>⏳</p>
</div><span class="small"><br/>  </span><p>It's been over a week since Draco left Harry's flat and since Harry's heard from him. It's absolutely awful because Harry hates his own company, and more than anything else, he hates sleeping alone in his bed.</p><p>The only thing that's even remotely close to a saving grace is an invitation to dinner with Nott. It's accompanied with a note...</p><p>
  <i>&gt;&gt;Don't worry, Potter. I'm not coming onto you. I simply wish to thank you for being my new friend. As much as that makes me sound like a twelve year old.&lt;&lt;</i>
</p><p>Harry inadvertently smiles to himself when he reads the note. He has a new friend. Another friend who most likely wants to use his celebrity status for his own advantage. But, Harry's pathetic enough to take joy in this. At least he's good company. At least, he tells Harry the truth. </p><p>He accepts, reluctantly, but knows he has nothing else going for him. Besides his Auror training and his usual trips to the Burrow, he had nothing else which didn't revolve around getting drunk with or getting fucked by Draco Malfoy. </p><p>He arrives at the restaurant Nott indicated in his note, and is immediately seated at a corner table with a huge window that's looking over a canal.</p><p>"Don't worry, Potter, no cameras tonight," Nott says as he sits in front of Harry. </p><p>"I wasn't worried," replies Harry. He hates the phrase "don't worry," it implies as if Harry is a worrier, or if Harry can't control his own situations. He knows a lot of it has to do with the fact Harry grew up around people making decisions for him, and he likes to have control in his own hands now—but it's also awful he can get so easily upset by a simple phrase from someone who is supposed to be an ally. </p><p>"So how have you been this week?" </p><p>Harry shrugs. "Fine. What about you? Did the evening edition prove to be as fruitful as you'd hoped?" </p><p>Nott throws his head back and laughs. "Yes. And no. But I must thank you all the same." </p><p>The waiter arrives interrupting their conversation and Nott orders wine for them before shooing him away. He lets the waiter know they wouldn't like to be disturbed. He's reserved the table for the entire evening, until midnight, and he's simply going to summon the man if he's needed. </p><p>"That's a bit harsh, wouldn't you say?" </p><p>Nott makes a face. "He's getting paid all the same." </p><p>Harry supposes it's true and he lets it go. He isn't one to go to posh restaurants, and he probably wouldn't return to this one anytime soon. </p><p>After the wine arrives, the conversation is more fluid. Nott talks about his ex-boyfriend who was, apparently, very upset Nott was in the gossip columns for a whole week after being featured with Harry Potter. Whenever Theodore was out, he was followed, photographed, and something <i>interesting</i> was written about him. Which also meant his business is doing great. </p><p>His business of imports and exports and unique artefacts. His business which he shares with Draco Malfoy.  </p><p>
  <i>"Nott is a business associate."</i>
</p><p>"Draco's over the moon about it, I think." </p><p>"What'd you mean you think?" Harry asks, and evidently it's the first question he's asked in several minutes because it gives Nott pause. </p><p>"Interesting," he says. </p><p>"What's interesting?" </p><p>"Oh, nothing." Nott smirks, and Harry can already tell something horrible is going to happen. </p><p>"What did you do?" </p><p>"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." </p><p>"Nott, I spent my years at Hogwarts anticipating when something terrible was going to happen so when I see a glint in your eye, and that twitch on your mouth, I know. I know you've done something I'm not going to be amused with." </p><p>"It isn't always about you, you know," Nott says with a cheeky grin Harry does not like at all. </p><p>"I know we're new friends and all, but you're either telling me right now or I'm going to the <i>Prophet</i> and giving a tell-all to how you used my status for personal gain." </p><p>"You wouldn't!" Nott gasps, looking scandalised. </p><p>"Maybe I would, or maybe I wouldn't. Maybe I'll tell one of my friends, and they'll leak the story to the gossip—" </p><p>"Okay, stop. You're sort of terrible at this." </p><p>"Well, I didn't have time to manipulate the situation around me so you'll have to forgive me." </p><p>Nott rolls his eyes. "Bloody hell, you're both so dramatic, aren't you?"</p><p>Harry doesn't answer. He's not saying anything. He doesn't want to give anything else away. He has no idea what Nott's on about but he needs to trust his own instincts.</p><p>"Fine. I'll tell you," Nott says looking exhausted. </p><p>"It started with a feeling. The evening after the <i>Prophet</i> article, I received several correspondence from individuals. Some were only after gossip, but many were more interested in trade, eventually hoping for gossip. When I relayed the information to Draco about how our business was picking up, he didn't seem at all interested. Usually, he would be all over sales, and new contacts, and all that. The idea of travel would excite him, but none of that was working. I knew he'd gone on a few dates recently because these galas he was so bloody interested in always meant a way for him to get our name out there..." He pauses as if he sees something on Harry's face. </p><p>"What?" Harry asks.</p><p>Nott smirks, one eyebrow raised, and doesn't comment. </p><p>"Just say it," Harry says. </p><p>"You two are so fucking obvious." </p><p>Harry takes in a deep breath. "So what? You figured out he wasn't interested in the trade, because he thought you and I were fucking. And then...I don't know...you told him we're only friends?" </p><p>"I didn't put the two and two together at first… You said you kept busy like it was a good thing. Our picture is published, and all of a sudden one of my closest friends is acting like a complete arsehole. I mean, I should have known sooner—he was <i>obsessed</i> with you when we were at Hogwarts." </p><p>"He was not." <i>It was me. I was obsessed. I've always been obsessed.</i></p><p>Nott raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"It doesn't matter anyway," Harry says, resigned. </p><p>"What happened?" Nott's voice is gentle, and he sounds like he actually could care. </p><p>Harry shrugs. "Had a fight." </p><p>"And…?" </p><p>"Well, he thinks I fucked his business associate to prove a point or something…" </p><p>"He does think everyone's after him." </p><p>"Right?" Harry asks, feeling validated. "I know he's worried about his image, but he needs to let it go." </p><p>"Easier said than done, Potter. You were on the right side of the war. My parents were believers. We may not have the Mark, but it doesn't mean—we were innocent. It's difficult to let go of the shame, even if you are a brilliant businessman." </p><p>"What would he gain out of courting— To try to impress these big named wizards who have money and fame or power or whatever. It's all false pretence. It's not what matters. Not really." Then Harry pauses for a minute. "Is it the money? I mean, I have a lot of money…" </p><p>"I hope you didn't say that to him," Nott says looking worried. </p><p>Harry snorts. "Of course, not. He's the idiot. Not me." </p><p>"From where I'm sitting, you're both idiots." </p><p>Harry wants to roll his eyes but refrains. "It was his idea to never go public." </p><p>"Is that what you want?" </p><p>"Does it matter?" </p><p>"Of course it matters, Potter. Maybe in the beginning it was what he wanted, but if you never tell him—"</p><p>"I'm afraid I'll push him away. He doesn't want labels. Doesn't want commitment." </p><p>"Yes, because a man who doesn't want commitment has a tendency to go berserk over a <em>Prophet</em> article." </p><p>Harry doesn't say anything. He doesn't have much to say. Nott's making good points, and if it was anyone else's life but his, Harry would agree to all of them. But, Harry's afraid to lose Draco. </p><p>Maybe he already has and it's too late. </p><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="small"><br/>      </span>
  </p>
  <p>⏳</p>
</div><span class="small"><br/>  </span><p>When Harry returns home, he finds Draco waiting by his door, again. This time, Draco doesn't look upset. Only slightly worried. </p><p>"We need to stop meeting like this," says Harry before he opens the door to his flat. "Coming in?" </p><p>"Am I invited?" </p><p>Harry rolls his eyes and holds the door open until Draco walks in. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" </p><p>"I came to apologise," Draco says, closing the door behind him. "I acted like an arse." He steps into the room a bit, looking around, as he's never been to Harry's flat before. Then, he finally chances a glance at Harry and says, "And I miss you." </p><p>Never in a million years did Harry expect Draco to say those words to him. "Are you drunk?" </p><p>Draco looks confused for a moment. "No. I mean it… It's none of my business and the way I acted… It's not my place." </p><p>"It can be." </p><p>"You know I'm not like that."</p><p>They stare at each other for a while, and Harry has a million things to say. "I don't understand," is all that comes out. They have spent nights in each other's company. At pubs, at Draco's home, and in his bed. "You don't want to be with me and hate the idea someone else might." </p><p>"Who?" </p><p>"That's not the point, Draco."</p><p>"There is someone else." Draco hesitates. There's something else he wants to say but he doesn't. </p><p>"No. Why would I keep coming back to you if there was? Why would I want to be with someone else when I have <i>you</i>? But I don't have you, do I?" </p><p>"Maybe I'm wrong," Draco says, and Harry has one inkling of hope. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here. It's all wrong. I'm all wrong for you. It's best to end this before it's ruined." </p><p>"You're ruining it by wanting to end it. You're ruining it by not <i>talking</i> to me." </p><p>Harry takes a step towards Draco who has pressed himself against the door. There's nowhere for him to go, unless he decides to Disapparate.</p><p>"I'm not temporary. I've never been." Harry rests his head on Draco's shoulder and wraps his arm around his waist. Draco's only tense for a moment and then he relaxes into Harry's embrace, his body moulding against Harry's. </p><p>"How can you do this to me?" </p><p>Harry chuckles, his face buried in the fabric of Draco's robes. "The same way you do it to me. I can't keep myself away from you. Even if I tried."</p><p>"I don't think of you as temporary. I…" His pause is long and Harry waits. He waits and waits until Draco is ready to speak again. He only holds Draco and rubs small circles on his back. "I know it'll hurt when <i>you</i> decide to be done with me." </p><p>"Well…" Harry says straightening up and taking Draco's hand in his. He pulls Draco towards his bedroom and Draco obediently follows. "That day isn't today."</p><p>When Harry wakes up the next morning, Draco is gone.  </p><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="small"><br/>      </span>
  </p>
  <p>⏳</p>
</div><span class="small"><br/>  </span><p>The news for once, isn't about Harry Potter. </p><p>Even though she'd wanted to keep it a secret, Harry knew it was going to get out soon. And it looks like it has. Ginny and Cormac McLaggen are spotted outside a hotel in Paris, and then again in Brussels, and then again in Budapest. When she isn't practicing, Ginny is out on trips meeting up with McLaggen. </p><p>Harry has known about them for a long time. He's known about them before they even broke up officially. Because Harry has known he's gay. Maybe to the world he's out as bisexual—but the more he distances himself away from people, the more he comes to realise the truth about himself—he knows he's gay. </p><p>Ginny has always been accepting, and understanding, and she's never asked him for anything. Except for this secret. He has kept this secret of their break up, of her romance because everyone needs someone to make them feel special—they can't bloody do it out in the open. </p><p>A week later, the stories are surrounding Harry again. </p><p>Half the articles discuss how he drove Ginny away. The other half discuss how heartbroken he is and suggest it's what drove him right into the arms of Theodore Nott. </p><p>"I don't need this right now," Harry mumbles to himself, burning the latest copy of the <i>Prophet</i> and enters the briefing room for his Auror training. At least learning to dodge a new spiteful jinx or casting defencive spells will be better than anything else right now. </p><p>The elevated state doesn't last long because when he returns home, there's an owl waiting for him. He's expected at the Burrow for damage control.</p><p>His heart beats fast while he prepares himself for any to all confrontation. Would they accuse him? Or worse? They'd pity him. He can imagine the words now…</p><p>
  <i>How could Ginny do this to you?<br/>
I'm so sorry, poor boy, you are so wonderful.</i>
</p><p>These are things he's heard before, and these are things he doesn't want to face, but he knows he can't <i>not</i> go. Right when he's ready to grab the Floo powder, his anxiety at an extreme level, his fireplace roars and he sees a familiar face. A face he hasn't seen in over a week. Not since Draco had made the declaration of ending things, sleeping with Harry, and then leaving before he'd woken up. </p><p>"Mind if I come through?" </p><p>Harry is stunned silent but he nods once. Draco steps into his flat and Harry is standing up straight, staring at him, confused and relieved. </p><p>"I hope you're not here to break up with me, because I think you've already done that." </p><p>"I'm not here to break up with you," Draco says. "Are you doing okay?" </p><p>For a moment, Harry doesn't know what Draco's talking about. "I'm… confused." </p><p>"About?" </p><p>"I don't know. Why are you here?" </p><p>"I saw the article… or well the plethora of articles, and Theodore said he was worried for you—" </p><p>"So you're here because Nott is worried about me?" </p><p>"No, for Merlin's sake. I know I overreacted, okay? And I know you are friends with him. Trust me, he's been bloody lecturing me every day about what an arse I'm supposedly being…" </p><p>"Listen, Draco…" Harry says with a sigh. "At any other given day, I'd be all over this conversation, yeah? My fr—the Weasleys are sort of dealing with a PR crisis so I need to go over there, and…"  </p><p>Draco levels Harry with a scrutinising look, "They didn't know she'd been fucking him for months while she was with you— and now that's a PR problem? And it's <i>your</i> problem?" </p><p>"I need to be there, okay?" Harry says. "I'm sure everyone has lots of questions, and there's nothing wrong with Ginny and McLaggen's relationship — but they have been very kind to me. I'm sure somehow it'll be a thing where there's gonna be lots of reporters, and we need to diffuse the situation. I need them to know I'm not upset with Ginny, and we're good friends, and tha—"</p><p>"I'll go with you." </p><p>"What? Why?" Harry asks before he can even stop himself. </p><p>A minute ago, he was totally freaking out about going by himself and facing indignation alone. No, they wouldn't be pissed off with him for keeping Ginny's secret. They'd be pissed off with him for keeping it from <i>them</i>.</p><p>"You don't wish for me to be there?" Draco asks, looking hurt. </p><p>"No. I asked you why do <i>you</i> want to go with <i>me</i>?" </p><p>Draco looks pained and again, Harry takes a little joy in this. </p><p>"I care about you. And it's been—"</p><p>"You <i>care</i> about me?" Again, Harry with his bloody mouth he can't seem to keep shut. "That's a development." </p><p>"If I can recall, Potter, we were displaying some semblance of friendship before we started fucking." </p><p>"Right. To each other. Not to the world. The world doesn't know anything about us. Our friendship or our fucking. So excuse me if I'm just a bit shocked how all of a sudden, you want to give a shit about me." </p><p>It was a long minute before Draco answers. He looks everywhere but at Harry, but his words are definitely meant for him.</p><p>"I have been on the receiving end of upset elders when things don't go as they're planned. Perhaps it's foolish of me, but since we are supposed to be friends, I thought you could use someone on your side. I'm well aware you have other <i>friends</i>..." He pauses and Harry doesn't say anything, he's not sure of what to say, and of what Draco is trying to say, "the world thinks of Theodore as your love interest—"</p><p>"Is this what this is about? You're jealous of Nott taking space that should be reserved for you?" </p><p>"<i>Should be reserved</i>," Draco mumbles. </p><p>"It is reserved for you. You told me you're fully aware that me and Theo aren't fucking." </p><p>Draco cringes at the words. "I want to be there for you, Harry. Isn't that enough? I wish to accompany you because I think you can use someone by your side. Whether you wish to introduce me as a friend, ally, or…more—"</p><p>"Boyfriend." </p><p>"I…" Draco heistates, again. </p><p>"Say the words, Draco," challenges Harry. </p><p>"If you wish to introduce me as your boyfriend, I think it will work in your interest." </p><p>"As long as they all sign a non-disclosure because heaven forbid the news of us involved ever gets out—" </p><p>"Will you stop being such an arsehole?" Draco snaps. </p><p>"I don't know— will you?" Harry crosses his arms and gives Draco a once-over. They stare at each other. Neither one of them says a word. Harry thinks that life was a lot easier when he was a kid. Sure, there were monsters and evil wizards coming after him at all angles, but he never had a quiet stare down with his friends. He was always able to express his grievances, and they were all free to share theirs with him. </p><p>Things are definitely a lot more complicated as an adult. There are things he's not sharing with Draco, and things Draco is not sharing with him— and it's terrible. It would be a lot easier to be able to talk it all out, but he figures part of being an adult means keeping it all inside. </p><p>It's how the world seems to function.</p><p>"I don't have any more time to waste," Harry says finally, "let's go." </p><p>They step into the Floo and Harry calls out for the Burrow as he tosses the Floo powder in with determination. It's now or never and with Draco by his side, it'll certainly make things interesting. </p><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="small"><br/>      </span>
  </p>
  <p>⏳</p>
</div><span class="small"><br/>  </span><p>When they had walked into the living room, all eyes were on Harry and Draco. </p><p>The house is full of all the Weasleys; much to Harry's surprise even Charlie and Neville are there. Except, they seem to be serving the tea to those who are perturbed by the news. </p><p>McLaggen had a fiancée, and they don't know if Ginny's relationship with him started before or after that break up. They don't know if she cheated on Harry with Cormac or whatever. Ginny, being a headstrong woman that she is, isn't going to entertain her family with details of her private life—which is what Harry always loved and admired about her. </p><p>A part of him is broken for how it never worked between them, but the other part, will always cherish the friendship and the secrets they share. </p><p>Draco is staring at Cormac who is staring right back at him. Harry can't help himself but smirk before he schools his expression. He has no idea what is going through their minds, but it's nice to walk in with someone so good looking by your side that you give Cormac McLaggen, Mr <i>Top Ten British Celebrities Who Really Matter</i> by Rita Skeeter, a run for his money.</p><p>It doesn't take very long for Harry to figure out that the reason Draco has spent his energy glaring at Cormac is because if he looks anywhere else, he's being scrutinised by the Weasleys. </p><p>"Why don't we get some tea," Hermione says, as she pulls Draco away from the room and steers him into the kitchen. Harry follows them because even though Draco had volunteered to be there for Harry, Harry isn't about to leave Draco alone with anyone. </p><p>Hermione gives Draco his tea with gentleness and kindness in her eyes, when she looks at Harry, she's shooting daggers. </p><p>"What?" Harry can't help but ask. </p><p>"Really?" she snaps, "You bring Draco Mafloy here without warning any one of us?" </p><p>"I…" Harry struggles. "It wasn't planned." </p><p>"It's my fault," Draco says calmly as he takes a sip of his tea. "I insisted." </p><p>"And you two… you're an item then? It's definite?" She doesn't wait for a reply. "Can't say I'm surprised." </p><p>"I reckon it shouldn't be…" Harry says looking right at Draco then, "I'm in love with him." </p><p>This causes Draco to cough, and his tea spills over on his robes. Draco mutters a curse under his breath. Before he can do anything else, Hermione mumbles a spell and takes care of the mess, stopping it from developing into anything.  </p><p>"There's one thing I don't understand…" Hermione makes a face as she thinks something over. Before she can say anything else, Ron enters the kitchen. </p><p>"Hey, Ron…" </p><p>"Why try to stage a romance with Nott then?" Ron says in lieu of a greeting. </p><p>"I wasn't staging anything. We're friends and he's Draco's business associate," Harry says carefully, "if the <i>Prophet</i> wants to make their own conclusions, I'm not going to correct them. I'm not worried about what the papers think of me."</p><p>"A little warning would have helped," Hermione says before Ron can answer. </p><p>"I'm a very private person," Draco says, shifting the attention towards him, again. Harry's shoulders release a tension he hadn't realised was there and he slightly leans towards Draco, as if he needs the man for support. </p><p>He does. </p><p>"My relationship with Harry and our choice to keep it a secret from everyone was also my doing," Draco adds. "He didn't tell you because I had asked him not to. And I didn't want anyone to know because, well, it's not anyone's business. No one would ever approve of the Saviour of the wizarding world dating a failed Death Eater so what was even the point? I wasn't asking for anyone's opinion. I'm still not—" Draco stops talking to look at Harry. "What?" </p><p>This is the most about their relationship Harry has ever heard Draco say. Sure, in the past it's been, <i>I don't wish to be out in the open about this.</i> And then the <i>We've already discussed this</i>, when they hadn't.  It's like a breath of fresh air to <i>hear</i> Draco say it. Maybe he'd just figured Harry is telepathic or would simply <i>Occumelent</i> the information out of Draco. </p><p>Harry smiles and shakes his head. "Nothing…" he all but whispers the word, feeling as if he's seeing a different side of Draco. 	</p><p>They both look at each other for a long minute, and then Harry can feel his friends watching them. When he chances a look at Ron and Hermione—they both look strange. Ron is glaring at them as if he's never seen Harry before, and Hermione has a shy smile which must mean…<i>something</i>. </p><p>"Everything okay?" asks Harry. </p><p>"Yes. Perfectly," Hermione replies and grabs Ron's arm. "We'll go and see when the reporter will be here. Harry, you don't have to stay—" </p><p>"Oh? You don't think I should?" </p><p>Hermione looks at Draco for a quick moment before answering, "I think it would be a good idea to let the world know that you are with Malfoy, and that Ginny is with Cormac and that it's all amicable between you two and well, everyone. But, like Draco says, it's not anyone's business. The <i>Prophet</i> will publish what they wish to." </p><p>Harry nods. "All right. I'll think about it." </p><p>When both Ron and Hermione leave the kitchen, Ron still looking utterly confused, Harry turns to look at Draco. He can still hear Ron from the other room. </p><p>"I've never seen him like this." </p><p>"Like how?" Hermione says with a chuckle. "He's in love." </p><p>Harry wants to roll his eyes, but he has to admit the truth. He has admitted it to his friends and Draco. </p><p>"What do you think?" </p><p>Draco looks thoughtful. "Perhaps it's a good idea." </p><p>Harry was not expecting that answer. "You're serious?" There's a pause and then Harry asks, "I thought you didn't care." </p><p>"Just because I said I didn't want to be out with our relationship did not mean I didn't care about <i>us</i>," Draco says, looking hurt. "I do not wish for the world to know about us, because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. From the moment we met, even if I was a spiteful, vindictive, little child, I felt like I could share things with you I couldn't share with others… and at that moment I didn't even know who you were… so pardon me, Potter, if I don't want the world to know that we're involved. That I wake up thinking about your smile and how it brings a smile to my face. Of how I think of when I will see you again, and what I could do to make your day better, and how I could get you to spend the evening with me, and not for you to be disinterested in my company—" </p><p>Harry shuts him up with a kiss. </p><p>It starts tender at first and then it evolves into one of those grand gesture things that Harry loves — the types of kisses he loves from Draco. The type that says that they could not talk for a while and just kiss and kiss and kiss and that'd be okay because <i>they</i> were okay. </p><p>"I'm in love with you, Draco. You have to know that. Don't you?" </p><p>Draco smiles against Harry's lips. "I never assume anything when it comes to you, Potter. But it's nice to know. It feels good to know that my feelings aren't one-sided." </p><p><i>One-sided</i>. Harry almost wants to snort. Draco has been so closed off he can't express even the most miniscule of his feelings and Harry has had to decipher, guess, and venture on his own feelings in this very strange relationship of theirs. </p><p>"Promise me one thing," Harry says finally. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Don't assume anything. Just tell me how you feel—no matter how small  you think it is." </p><p>Harry smiles and leans into Draco's embrace. "You've given me a lot to think about." </p><p>"Oh?" Draco asks, holding Harry tighter. "Good things?" </p><p>"Yes. So we're doing this interview and you're going to be officially out as in a relationship with me, and officially a part of the Weasley family." </p><p>"Well, that'll be good for business, I reckon." </p><p>Harry laughs. "Theodore will be happy."</p><p>"It's as simple as that?" Draco asks, amused. "Isn't it?" </p><p>"Most things are," replies Harry. "Just as simple as my request to sleep on your sofa that first night was." </p><p>THE END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30476319">[podfic] Time Will Tell by digthewriter</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by">read by (bluedreaming)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>